Dreyfus
How Dreyfus joined the Tourney During his younger years as a Holy Knight, Dreyfus discussed with Hendrickson about their king's intent on avoiding the Holy War. They started wondering whether Holy Knights will have a reason to exist without wars and conflicts. As a result, the concept of starting a Holy War by themselves is firstly established in Hendrickson and Dreyfus. One day, he and Hendrickson investigated the remains of the Kingdom of Danafor. As they investigated the hole, Hendrickson summoned a incantation orb pointing out that Dreyfus is afraid of the dark. Hendrickson then explained his past in the village he lived in as a kid which made Dreyfus laugh. Hendrickson was confused and dreyfus explained his true dream- to become a powerful knight who protects people and become someone his son can look up to. Then Fraudrin, who was put in the brink of death by Meliodas, offered Dreyfus a opportunity to revolt against zaratras in exchange fo his body. Dreyfus refused to rebel against Zaratras and Fraudrin attempted to steal Dreyfus' body himself. However, due to Dreyfus's unshakable mind, the attempt failed. Fraudrin then stole Hendrickson's body and blackmailed Dreyfus into giving up his body. Since Hendrickson was his friend, Dreyfus gave up his body allowing Fraudrin to possess his body. After taking Dreyfus' body, Fraudrin and Hendrickson returned to Liones. He then persuaded Hendrickson to assist him and ordered him to poison Zaratras. Fraudrin and Hendrickson subsequently killed the Great Holy Knight and then framed the Seven Deadly Sins as traitors. Dreyfus didn't have control of his body which resulted him failing to stop Fraudrin. Dreyfus is introduced when he speeches the gathering of all the Holy Knights of Liones about the king having made a mistake in trying to avoid the predicted Holy War, commanding all of them to prepare for it, and promising them that the current Great Holy Knights will lead the kingdom to victory. When the other Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson, comments that his speech was very gaudy, Dreyfus replies, saying that despite him not knowing whether the return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prediction Holy War are coincidences, high troop morale must always be maintained. Suddenly, a knight enters the chamber and informs Dreyfus about an army of the Northern Barbarians, numbering three thousand, had begun an invasion and had annihilated the knights stationed nearby, with the knight even speculating if this was the Holy War. To stop the invasion, Dreyfus sends two of his Holy Knights, Gilthunder and Howzer, and after the two easily defeat the entire army and return to the castle, commends them for their work, and assures the latter that the "errand" the two had just completed was definitely not the Holy War. When Howzer states that since only the war itself was predicted, and not the kingdom's foe, no further action can be taken, to which Gilthunder expresses his suspicious of the foes being the Seven Deadly Sins. After Howzer's reply that even though said group of knights are legendary, they are only seven knights, Dreyfus states that even so, they, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat that must be eliminated. He then proceeds to explain to them about Meliodas, who had once lost himself in his wrath, utterly destroying the kingdom of Danafor, a kingdom whose strength was equal to Liones's, at that time. A bewildered Howzer questions this incredible feat, and then also mentions the supposed "New Generations" of Holy Knights, about whom Dreyfus asks Gilthunder, with him answering that in the past month, many Holy Knight apprentices, some of whom considered to be failures, are mysteriously gaining incredible strength, and that many apprentices have also gone missing. After Howzer optimistically considers only the benefits of the "New Generation" despite their mysterious origin and then leaves citing his busywork, Gilthunder goes closer to Dreyfus and informs him about Hendrickson's men having called for many apprentices, causing the Great Holy Knight to wonder what his colleague was plotting. Dreyfus later got out of his private room and chat with Howzer who he reveal that more New Generation are appearing more in Hendrickson group and their eyes seem lifeless. Dreyfus mention his prediction was right and have to have a long conversation with Hendrickson. Dreyfus ask Hendrickson to what his goal to which the latter reveal that he wanted to advent the Holy War to Dreyfus shock. Hendrickson told Dreyfus that the prophecy was the Holy Knights as the Guiding Hand of Light while the Seven Deadly Sins were the Bloodline of Darkness, but Hendrickson thought differently that they were not enough. Hendrickson admits that the Seven Deadly Sins are powerful, but were no where near the level the four races (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human) in the ancient war. Dreyfus was at shock to hear Hendrickson plan and Hendrickson told him it was time to get the last fragment. Dreyfus grew anger at Hendrickson and told him if he truly believe they could take down the Demon Clan to which the latter reveal they could with the help of the New Generation. Dreyfus try to reason with Hendrickson and told them as Holy Knights, they have to bring justice to which Hendrickson that Dreyfus has no honor as he ask him to join in the plot to kill his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight which made Dreyfus silent. Hendrickson asks Dreyfus that he need his power as well and that he should join him and that if he oppose him, he will end up like his son, Griamore which made Dreyfus furious at Hendrickson and told him he will be the one dead. As Dreyfus was about to draw his sword, a knight appear to them and told them that three great powers are coming toward Liones in high speed. Deducing that the attackers are the Seven Deadly Sins themselves, Dreyfus ordered all Holy Knights to mobilize and intercept them. As Hendrickson proposed a truce to work together for now in order to fend off the Sins' attack, Dreyfus reluctantly agreed but swore that he'll never forgive him. Suddenly, two Great Holy Knights sensed another great power from the south gate and assumed that the Deadly Sins split up for a two-front attack until another knight hurriedly showed up and informed them that a massive army of Holy Knights from Camelot led by King Arthur Pendragon were at the same gate, shocking Dreyfus. Hendrickson decided to face Arthur while Dreyfus deal with Deadly Sins as he accept, but decided to chat with Hendrickson another time. Dreyfus order Gilthunder, Howzer, Guila, and Jericho to stop the Deadly Sins. Dreyfus then asked Helbram to what the Deadly Sins what since Hendrickson might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendrickson. Helbram told Dreyfus that he know nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guide the Holy Knights in Merlin castle, Dreyfus question what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures which Dreyfus find it hard to believe. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane struck underground. Dreyfus walks toward Diane as the latter demand to get Elizabeth back which Dreyfus doesn't understand. As Diane broke the building and Gilthunder fighting her, Dreyfus ask Howzer why he isn't fighting Diane and ask if their is a reason which made Howzer rush in to help Gilthunder. Diane then stood heavily injury from the attacks while Dreyfus came closer to Diane as she use Ground Gladius one more time, but Dreyfus easily stop it and stab Diane, defeating her. Dreyfus watch as Helbram flew down and reveal he was alive because of Link. Dreyfus ask Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant raise up again to everyone shock and attack Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a near by town and use a special sphere to tell everyone about Diane and walk to the town to find her. Dreyfus and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane and was told by Jericho if she could have her head until Howzer and Guila go against them. Dreyfus tries to reason with the two of the consequences for turning against the Holy Knights and all they had stood for and tries to convince them to return to their side and pretend that never happened as he extend his hand to welcome them back if they comply only to meet with hostility. Clenching his fist in anger, Dreyfus brands Howzer and Guila traitors and prepares to kill the renegade Holy Knights along with Helbram, Gilthunder and Jericho. As Dreyfus was about to make his move, he and his subordinates were caught by Howzer's Rising Tornado and were sent flying high in the sky. While inside the twister, Dreyfus states that a mere twister cannot break his supremacy and deduces that they're only buying time by keeping him and the others in the air for the time being. The Great Holy Knight and the others were soon bombarded by Guila's continuous barrage of Shot Bombs. After his nephew Gilthunder successfully managed to interrupt Howzer and Guila from continuing their attack, Dreyfus was revealed to be completely unscathed from their attack, much to Guila's dismay. The Great Holy Knight then proceeds to kill Guila with Pierce only for Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust to save her from his line of fire. Seemingly surprised of what had happened, Dreyfus notices a small light arrow pierced into his arm. Gowther thanked Guila for protecting Diane, and went down to face Dreyfus which the latter point out Gowther ability as the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins since it is able to crush minds. Dreyfus rush in and stab through Gowther chest with Break to stop Gowther before using his ability, but Gowther was still alive and punch Dreyfus and sent him flying. Dreyfus wake up to see a younger version of Hendrickson who they walk and chat together about King Liones ability Vision which told him how to avoid the Holy War. Dreyfus and Hendrickson thought that when peace come, they would be no need of Holy Knights. Dreyfus went to his home to see a younger version of Griamore and a unknown woman presumably his wife. Griamore told Dreyfus of his match with Gilthunder and that he wanted to be a Holy Knight as well. Dreyfus went to meet with Meliodas along with Hendrickson who talk about Zaratras and that Dreyfus sword skill is better than the latter. Dreyfus was happy to hear and wanted to surpass Zaratras, but the area around him started to break, and saw the dead body of his brother which shock Dreyfus greatly, making him break down and turning into a helpless child. Gowther stood before him and told him that human are fragile. As Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus to his nightmare, the latter sense a dark pressure coming near. Before Gowther could react, Dreyfus broke free from Nightmare Teller and return back to the real world while Gowther lay down frozen, but thanks to Gowther, Dreyfus was heavy injury mentally and decided to retreat along with Gilthunder while Helbram fight them off. As he and Gilthunder saw Helbram revealed his true form and attacking King with the roots of the Sacred Tree, Dreyfus states that Helbram was found by Hendrickson years ago but could not think that the Cardinal of the Holy Knights was actually a Fairy all this time. Dreyfus later return back to the battle scene after Helbram's death. Dreyfus attempted to attack King from behind, but, the Fairy King used his Chastiefol to knock Dreyfus on his back and point his Spirit Spear toward the Great Holy Knight's neck in a deadlock. King told Dreyfus that according to Helbram that Elizabeth is going to be used to bring back the Demon Clan through possible sacrifice. Dreyfus went into thought of King's powers and now realize the true power of the Fairy King. King continued to ask Dreyfus if he was apart of the plan and should pick his answer carefully or die by his hand. Howzer later try to connive Dreyfus to join their side to stop Hendrickson from resurrection the Demon Clan, but the Great Holy Knight did not respond to Howzer request. Howzer told Dreyfus that Elizabeth will be sacrificed at any moment and that they should go and rescue her and they should stop fighting among Holy Knights. Howzer propose a truce between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the true villain. When Dreyfus accept the idea of the truce, Howzer was happy for Dreyfus, but Gowther said if Dreyfus was really one to said that, but Dreyfus did not understand. Dreyfus and others headed out to save Elizabeth from Hendrickson. After being joined by Meliodas, Gilthunder, and Margaret, the group heads to the castle to rescue Baltra and Elizabeth. However, Vivian interferes and teleports the group to a forest. Dreyfus claims it is hopeless to get back to Liones, but he is quickly proved wrong when they are teleported back to Liones by a mysterious cloaked figure, who is soon revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. After Merlin set Baltra and Elizabeth freed, everyone start interrogation Dreyfus to which the latter refuse to admit his crime and Howzer having a hard time to accept it. However, Margaret revealed that she saw everything, the part they poison Zaratras and killing him along with Hendrickson, and Gowther revealed that he saw into his memories and notice he did it out of jealousy. Having no defends, Dreyfus quickly admit defeat and admit he didn't know Hendrickson would turn out like this and he would have killed his son, Griamore, as Dreyfus wanting Griamore to be proud of him. Elizabeth told Dreyfus that Griamore was alive the whole time to which Dreyfus started crying. Later, Dreyfus allowed himself to be arrested by Dawn Roar as he was restrained by Jillian's power trap and his weapon confiscated by Hugo as King Baltra orders them to place him in the underground cell for now until he received proper judgement of his crimes. But before that happened, a large section of the castle was suddenly destroyed by Hendrickson who recently recovered, nearly killing everyone inside the building much to Dreyfus' surprise but managed to save themselves. Due to the chaos ensued during multiple battles between Holy Knights and the New Generation-turned-Demons, Dreyfus, having retrieved his weapon (and presumably defeated or killed Howzer and Dawn Roar except Slader and Simon), made his way to Merlin's old castle where he reunited with Griamore and proclaims to Hendrickson that he'll stop him not only as a Holy Knight of the Liones Kingdom but as a friend as father and son charge in battle against Hendrickson. Dreyfus and Griamore fought strong against Hendrickson as when the latter used Acid on them, Dreyfus defended himself with Break as his power wouldn't let him rotted while his son used Wall. As they fought, Griamore used Wall to trap Hendrickson while Dreyfus charged up Starstream Breaker Blade to finish Hendrickson, until Dreyfus somehow slipped and hit Elizabeth, causing her to bleed to death. Horrified, Dreyfus and Griamore went to tend to the princess wound as was bleeding too much. Hendrickson, however, easily break out of Wall while saying that the Heavens seem to be on his side as he elbow punch Griamore in the face which sent the latter flying out of the window which enrage Dreyfus and attacked Hendrickson who the latter easily break Dreyfus sword as he said it was the end for him. Hendrickson continued to taunt Dreyfus as good luck seem to be on his side until Dreyfus strike a powerful punch to Hendrickson face while telling the latter to admit defeat so he wouldn't kill him. However, Hendrickson used Acid Down on Dreyfus while saying that Dreyfus was once a friend, mentor and rival to him, but was truly regrettable, but agree to give Dreyfus a painless death which Griamore watch in horror as his father died, leaving nothing but the ashen remains of his body and an empty armor. Dreyfus' death was avenged when his son Griamore, recently recovered, put up Wall around the demonic Hendrickson trying to escape, declaring his revenge for his father as Meliodas used Revenge Counter that killed the former Great Holy Knight. It is later revealed that Dreyfus survived the attack from Hendrickson and has a demon mark on his forehead revealing his demon origin. Using Hendrickson to unlock the seal on the coffin of eternal darkness using Elizabeth's blood but due to the blood not being sufficient the booby trap placed on the seal eradicates Hendrickson's demon side and only allows a few demons to escape. A month later, Dreyfus has nightmares of Fraudrin possessing him and making him kill Griamore. Suddenly, a girl named Amelia Fieldmouse arrives to help comfort Dreyfus' clouded mind. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dreyfus holds his longsword in its sheathe. After the announcer calls his name Dreyfus takes his sword out and swings his right arm in circles as the camera zooms saying "That future remains cloudy for now." Special Moves Pierce (Neutral) Dreyfus fires an energy beam from the tip of his sword that pierces through any opponent standing within the blade's line of fire. Charge (Side) Dreyfus lunges towards the enemy and drives his sword through their chest. Barricade (Up) Dreyfus jumps into the air swinging his sword four times while emitting waves of energy. Execute (Down) Dreyfus moves forward doing two spin slashes that can deflect projectiles. Pulverize (Hyper Smash) Dreyfus builds up his power to unleash a great slash at the enemy. Milky Way Breaker Blade (Final Smash) Dreyfus concentrates all of his power into a single point at the tip of his blade. The amassed power is then released in the form of a large, destructive energy beam. Bonus Costume Dreyfus holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being when he was younger prior to the Seven Deadly Sins story. To unlock, one must clear Boss Battles Mode with Dreyfus. After Queen Nehelenia's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You made Dreyfus feel young again!" Then, highlight Dreyfus and press Minus. Victory Animations #Dreyfus pierces light out of his longsword saying "Then my prophecy is proving more accurate than I had hoped." #Dreyfus does five criss-cross slashes then crushes his left hand saying "Your courage during this fight is commendable." #Dreyfus gathers light in his sword, then raises it saying "With your death, allow me to ring the bell that will usher in a Holy War!" On-Screen Appearance Dreyfus walks out of a light pillar and says "The Sins who have gathered, in particular Meliodas the Dragon Sin are great threats to the realm and must be eliminated!" Trivia *Dreyfus's rival happens to be Mickey Mouse's older sister, Amelia Fieldmouse. *Dreyfus shares his English voice actor with Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Entei, Heihachi Mishima, Iron Tager, Algol, HR-H, Surtur, Young Heihachi, Ermac, Yasutora "Chad" Sato, Bob Makihara, Tarkus, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Beta Suiter, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, Drapion and Noob Saibot. *Dreyfus shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Shuhei Hisagi, Shovel Knight, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei, Guyver III, Cornell, Henry Cooldown, Naomasa Ii, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko, Captain Ginyu and Isfan. *Dreyfus shares his French voice actor with Nyeve, Huntail, Masaomi Heike, Gajeel Redfox, Jarod, Kevin Riley, Radley and Zaravant. *Dreyfus shares his Arabic voice actor with Spade, Karasu, Killer B, Captain Harlock, Incredible Presto, Commandante Juan Acero, Jubei Yagyu, Kizaru, Rashid, Snipe Anteator, Captain Harlock, Toriko, Pang De, Zuo Ci and Kharlan. *Dreyfus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson, Kidomaru, Utakata, Zabuza Momochi, F.A.N.G., Tidus, Lavi, Birdie and Dee Jay. *Dreyfus's select pose resembles that of Alex's in Street Fighter V. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume